Maria Robotnik's Return
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: After 50 long years, Maria Robotnik has returned as a hedgehog, but awakened by her cousin, Dr. Eggman. After being taught to be part of the empire someday, Maria wanted to discover the world and recently ran into Sonic and his friends. But, what will Shadow do after he hears his long lost friend has returned?
1. Chapter 1

***Prologue: Not Dead***

* * *

><p><em>Maria's body was on the floor, blood is pouring out of her chest where she was shot. The soldier had to shoot her, because Maria helped Shadow escape from the ARK attack. Maria gave up her life to save her best friend. She wishes that Shadow will give the people on Earth a chance to be happy. Before her life was gone for sure, someone picked her up from the floor, shooting the GUN soldiers from coming near them. The man who was a scientist had to save Maria from dying. He looked down at the girl who is losing a lot of blood from her chest.<em>

_"Hang on, Maria. You will live." He said to her. He carried her out of the escape pod room, leaving the soldiers who were shot in the leg, not getting up to go after the two.  
>The man brought the dying girl in the research room and place her in the pod and quickly close the glass. He press the buttons and the gas is filling up in the pod. The scientist then pulled the lever and the pod was now locked in by the metal doors, hiding it from anyone. He checked the monitor for Maria's condition, and it beeps very slow at first, but soon to beep a little normal.<em>

_"Thank god. It worked. Professor Gerald, your project for your granddaughter is complete. She will be safe here for a long time until she was awaken by somebody." The man said with a sigh. "Shadow will find her." He came up to the metal doors, and place his hand over it. "You will be asleep for a while, Maria. But, you will change once you are. You won't be sick anymore."_

_"Open up in there!" One of the soldiers yelled from outside the lab. The man cursed and typed on the keyboards and hear the lock click on the doors. Before he could make his escape, the door of the lab broke and the soldiers came in with guns and grabbed the scientist._

_"Where's the project?" One of the soldiers asked. "Where the hell is it?!"_

_"Shadow? He's gone." The man replied. "You won't find him." The soldiers just took him away from the lab, unaware that Maria was in the pod, asleep to live on._

* * *

><p>After 50 long years, the ARK was still above the Earth, and it has been used twice the last few years, but the second time was when the Black Arms arrived, but destroyed. The Space Colony ARK is a good use, but the weapon, the Eclipse Cannon, was too powerful and dangerous to use. The station had to be remain shut down. No one has ever come up to the ARK since, not even Shadow. He couldn't stay up there because of his past. He moved on with his life and part of the GUN forces. He kept his promise to Maria to protect the Earth and everyone.<br>Still, he will always remember Maria and Gerald. The good times with them before the attack that day. Shadow missed them, still, he wished that Maria will discover the planet with him. She will be so happy. But now, she is gone forever. At least, that's what the black hedgehog thinks...

* * *

><p>Footsteps were heard in the lab where the metal doors were sealed shut with the pod inside. The figure with a body of an egg, and a brown mustache coming in with two little robots. One red one is Orbot, and the yellow one is Cubot.<p>

"This must be it. The secret project that my grandfather was working on." The man said by looking at the papers from 50 years ago. "He said it's for his granddaughter. And...that is Maria Robotnik."

"Dr. Eggman, are you sure this is a good idea? I thought you despise that girl you are related to?" Orbot asked.

"Why do you hate her?" Cubot asked.

"She happens to be my grandfather's favorite grandchild." Eggman says in a low voice. "Maria may have the disease, but she was too special for him. So, since she is sleeping inside this pod here, I will make her become one of us."

"And how are we going to do that, doctor?" Cubot asked. Before Eggman could answer, he found the keypad by the doors. He typed the passwords, and the doors opened and the pod was revealed. The liquid was filled in the pod, and there is a yellow mobian hedgehog in cold sleep inside.

"Huh? What is this rodent?!" Eggman cried out.

"It's a hedgehog." Orbot said. Eggman looked through the papers and growled.

"I have to admit that my grandfather was very clever with this project." He said, looking at the hedgehog. "This is her. My cousin, Maria Robotnik."

"Huh?!" The robots exclaimed. "But, she's a hedgehog! We thought she was remain human like you!"

"Same here, but my grandfather said something on the paper that he was taking the idea from someone who tries to use his work for evil years back, and then my grandfather had to risk to create something for Maria to live on forever by turning her into hedgehog. And now, it was a success." Eggman explained. He pressed the button, and the sounds from the pod was heard. "Now, time to wake her up. We best not to scare her." The liquid starts to drain, and Maria's body sinks to the bottom of the pod. The glass opened and smoke pours out.

"For a hedgehog, she is cute." Cubot says, looking at the yellow hedgehog.

"Quiet." Eggman hissed. Maria opened her eyes, her vision was blurry and saw three figures in front of her in silent. As soon as her vision clears, she held her head, but felt something strange. She doesn't feel the same. "Maria Robotnik? Can you hear me?" Eggman asked, kneeling down to her level where she was sitting. The hedgehog looked at him and her eyes grew wide.

"...Grandfather?" She asked. The man stares at her in silent. The robots made confusing sounds. But Maria spoke once more. "...Wait, you're not him." She said. "Who are you? And...what happened to me?" Eggman stood back up and sticks out his hand to help her out. Maria stares at it.

"My dear cousin, come with me if you want to know everything." Eggman said. Maria didn't say a word to him. What happened to her? She thought she was dead, but she was asleep for years, and...she is still in the body of a 12 year old, and now in the body of the mobian hedgehog.

_'What happened to me?'_


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 1: A New Home***

* * *

><p>In the city of Station Square, season of fall, everything was at peace. But outside the city, there is a GUN Headquarters where the black hedgehog works for with his close friends. Rouge the Bat and E-123 Omega. Their human friend who builds machines, who is a family of the Kintobor and Robotnik, Hope. It's been a while since she has been working for GUN, and Shadow was always there for her whenever she needs him, but she can always take care of herself. She looks like Maria, but very different in the inside ever since Shadow met her a few years back. The past of Shadow was behind him, but he still thinks about Maria no matter what. The good times they both had back up in the ARK made Shadow smile every time.<p>

"Maria, I know you are in a better place right now, but...I really wish you here with me right now. I want to hold you and never let you go." Shadow whispered as he looks up in the sky. "You don't deserve such fate, Maria. You wish to be here on Earth with me. But you sacrifice yourself to save me from those soldiers. I can't blame you, because...everyone makes mistakes."

"You okay, Shadow?" A voice asked from behind. Shadow turned to see Hope coming up the hill to sit next to him. Her blonde hair had some curls, and she is wearing a red/orange top with black overalls. "You're thinking about Maria again, aren't you?" She asked.

"Yes. She's my happy memory." Shadow replied in a quiet tone. "You two maybe related, but...she is...different. The others up in the ARK aren't like her at all. Maria was full of energy and life, but...she was sick. It can slow her down sometimes..."

"If she were alive right now, I would like her as much." Hope said with a smile.

"You would love her."

"Yeah. She sounds like a very nice girl. You told me so much about her and everything and it makes me wish that she is here right now instead of being in Heaven." Hope said. "But, that is where my rest of the family are right now. And with my half-brother gone..." She said to tear up, but she wipe them away with her sleeve. "I won't forget him."

"Snively chose to save you, Hope." Shadow told her. "Like how Maria did for me."

"...Right."

"We must return to the headquarters now." Shadow said by standing up. Hope followed him.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to your new home, Maria!" Eggman says by taking the yellow hedgehog inside the base that is very far from the city of Station Square. Maria walked in the main hall and look around in silent. "Orbot and Cubot will have your new room set up for you while I will give you a grand tour of my base." Eggman says. "I really hope you feel very comfortable here, my dear cousin." Maria looked back at him.<p>

"...I can't believe that I am here on Earth." She said. "I would like us to explore."

"No!" Eggman snapped, making Maria jump in surprise. He cleared his throat. "That does sound like a perfect plan to go out, but right now, you have a lot to catch up on, Maria. You've been asleep for years, and there's so much to learn. And we can help you."

"...I guess you're right about that." Maria said. "So, Ivo, since you've been here on Earth a lot longer than I have...what do you do around here in this place?"

"For years, I've been trying to make my own place called the Eggman Empire!" Eggman replied by leading the yellow hedgehog over to the computer. "But my enemies always stop me from doing so! I was only trying to make some peace around here in this world." He lied by making fake tears. "My poor robots have been destroyed by them, and...I need someone to help me stop those idiots from doing so." Maria stares at her cousin who took out a tissue and blow his nose.

"That's...awful." She said. "But, what can I do to help? Do I have to fight them? I don't...have any skills. Except...a gun."

"I'm not saying you have to kill them, my dear. That would be too easy. I only want them to understand that I want to protect this world as much as you do." Eggman lied. "Please Maria, you must help me. I will give you something that might help you stop those enemies of ours. My enemies are your enemies." Maria is silent for a minute. She doesn't know what to say about this, but she really couldn't help but to think that this planet can be cruel sometimes. Is her cousin truthful about this or not? He is the only family member left. Maria had to help him.

"Ivo, I'll do what I can to help." She said. Eggman gave her a smile, holding back his laughter of fooling her. He embraced her by coming down on his knees to her level.

"Why, thank you so much! You're a doll! I'm glad that I woke you up!" He says.

"Uh, of course, Ivo." Maria said, awkwardly hugging him back. Eggman lets her go and turned to the computer to show the images of the mobians. Maria looks up at the screen to see the image of a blue hedgehog, a yellow fox, and many more. "That's them?" She asked. But she focuses on the blue hedgehog on the screen. "Ivo...is that-"

"That is Sonic the Hedgehog." Eggman spoke. "He's one of my first enemies I've ever encountered. He has the speed of light, and he does have a cocky attitude. But, he does have a lot of friends in his life. And yes, there are many more of those mobian fools." Maria stares at the image in silent. Sonic has a grin on his face, and a wink. He doesn't look like a bad guy.

"Sonic..." Maria said in wonder. "He looks so much like...Shadow." Eggman turned to her to see her sad expression. "Ivo, I don't know if you heard of him or...maybe seen him, but...is Shadow around this planet?" She asked. "I sent him down here when I was shot by the soldiers."

"Shadow the Hedgehog?" Eggman asked. "Oh, him. He's..." He paused for a moment.

"What? Where is he?" Maria asked with eager. "You've seen him, haven't you?"

"I'm afraid...he's long gone." Eggman lied. Maria opened her mouth a little in shock.

"Wh-what?"

"I'm sorry to say this to you, but...Shadow is...no more."

"Oh my god... Are you saying he's...dead?" Maria asked. Eggman gave her a nod. Maria turned away, holding back her tears. "No. No, no, no..." She whispered. "Shadow... Oh my god, he can't be...!" She felt Eggman's hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Maria. He died a long time ago. He's in a better place now." He lied again, acting sad but calm. Maria held herself, trying to accept the fact. But, she was unaware that was a dirty lie. Eggman watches with a smirk. Orbot and Cubot watched from the hallway.

"Poor little girl." Orbot said, feeling bad about this.

"Dr. Eggman was a great liar, isn't he?" Cubot asked.

"But, Maria will be out there and...she might run into Shadow sooner or later. She will leave us after she found out the truth." Orbot said. "I'm sure Eggman will figure things out himself since he made this story up."

"Now, now. Dry those tears, Maria." Eggman spoke. "Shadow may not want you to cry." Maria sniffed a little and dry her eyes. "Before things begin, let my robot assistants show you around and you will have your room. And...you do need some new clothes for this place." Eggman said. Maria looks down at her old blue clothes with a bloodstain on top where she got shot.

"I guess so." She said. "New styles are around these days now." Orbot and Cubot came towards her to lead her to the halls to show her around the base before her new room. But, Maria turned back to her cousin before leaving with the robots. "Ivo, is it okay that I...get some of my stuff from the ARK?" She asked.

"I'll take care of that soon." Eggman spoke without turning to her. "Now go." Maria blinked a few times, but she shrugged it off. She followed Orbot and Cubot down to the corridor. Cubot turned to her.

"Don't worry about a thing, kid! You'll be very happy here!" He said. "We can watch movies, play some games, everything!"

"We could teach you how create a robot for Dr. Eggman. You look like a person who can make things." Orbot said. Maria looks at them.

"I could try to build something. You two can teach me sometime. But, I want to learn some stuff about...this time. And I can't believe that...my best friend is gone. Why does everyone I know and love have to leave or die?" The robots didn't say anything to her. Maria let out a sigh. "I'm sorry. It's so hard to take it in. Shadow would want me to move on and...be happy."

"Yes, he would..." Orbot spoke. "Now come on, your room awaits."

* * *

><p>The room was similar to Maria's up in the ARK, but bigger. A bed, a closet, a desk with a laptop, and a bookshelf. Maria walked in with the robots. Orbot place the new clothes for Maria to put on.<p>

"Take as long as you need. We will all be down at the control room." Orbot told her as he and Cubot left the room and the door closes. Maria came over to the bed where her new clothes are set. The red jacket that is like her cousin's, and a black dress for underneath. Maria started to change.  
>She puts on the black leggings before putting on the black boots, and put the black headband on to match her look. She looks in the mirror to see her in the Eggman Suit. She found herself odd, but she is glad that she is out of her old clothes. Still, she will be looking for new ones in the city sometime. She pulls down her red top that ends at her chest area.<p>

"I feel strange wearing this sort of thing, but I can't stay in my old blue clothes. Perhaps I can style my clothes like this sometime. I'm happy in blue." She said by stretching out her outfit, trying to get herself comfortable in it. "Geez, it's kinda tight me. Does Ivo have to wear his clothes tight like this? Perhaps it's part of being in the empire someday." She walked away from the mirror and went through the drawers of the desk. "Let's see what I got..." She found a black walkie talkie, and place it on the bed. A belt that can hold some small items. She puts it on and place the talkie on the belt to attach it.

With Eggman and his robots, they hear footsteps from behind. They all turned to see Maria coming from the door in her suit. Eggman let out a cry of joy.

"You look EXCELLENT!" He says, making Orbot and Cubot jump. "You look like you are ready for action, my dear!"

"Umm, thank you." Maria said. Eggman guides her over to the computer.

"Since you are here all dressed up, there is one small task. I found a signal outside the base." Eggman said, bringing the map up on screen. "There is a Chaos Emerald somewhere in the forest. But, I will send someone who can help you find it."

"Who?" Maria asked. Eggman made a smirk and gestured the doorway. Maria turned and let out a gasp to see a orange cat with stripes, red/orange hair, wearing a same outfit as Maria, but different. The top is green, underneath the green jacket is a black jumpsuit and black boots. The cat looks at the yellow hedgehog with her brown eyes with fiery.

"Maria, you do remember my sister, Isabella Robotnik, didn't you?" Eggman asks. Maria shook a little as the female cat approaches with a smirk. "You see, I do brought her back by giving her the body of a mobian. When I told her that I found you, she was 'thrilled' to see you. Isabella, be a dear to help our new member find the emerald." Isabella made a nod, never taking her eyes off of Maria.

"Gladly." She said. Maria gulped a little. She never thought she would never see her dead cousin again...


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 2: Caught Up***

* * *

><p>In the grassy fields, Isabella and Maria are strolling down the path with the radar to reach the signal of the Chaos Emerald. The two girls didn't say a word since they left the base. Maria knew that her cousin still hates her guts for reasons. First of all, Isabella was jealous of Maria, and the most important reason why she hates Maria is that she was accidentally shot by Maria when they were children. Does Maria feel guilty about that time? Of course she does. But, it's not her fault...<p>

"So, how long have you been...like this, Isabella?" Maria asked, breaking the silence between them. The cat stopped walking and turned to her slightly.

"For over a year. Not that long." She said. "I have a body of a teen, so, I'm still a year older than you."

"You're like...70." Maria said. "Because in reality, we age inside, but stuck in young bodies. I still have a body of a 12 year old that I died in."

"Yeah, I heard, but...you didn't die. Gotta thank my brother, twerp." Isabella said. "He uses my soul to get inside this body." Maria came in front of her.

"Listen, Bella, I...wanted to say that I'm sorry for...you know...for shooting you years ago." She said. "You and Ivo were messing around with that gun and...I tried to take it from you. I got scared and your mom...she said it should have been me instead." Isabella would laugh, but she didn't. She's now in a mature teen body, and she will have to cut her little cousin a break. The cat gave Maria a nod.

"I forgive you." She said. Maria was shocked to hear that from her. "Now, let's find us the emerald. We're together on this one."

"...Yeah." Maria said with a nod. She feels a bit happy that her cousin isn't mean to her this time. Usually Isabella would just mock her, laugh at her, or just ignore her by giving her a cold shoulder, but no. "Thanks for understanding." Maria said. Isabella made a nod without turning to her. They hear voices from far up ahead. Sounds like voices of happiness, and there is laughter. Isabella turned to her cousin.

"I hear them."

"Who?" Maria asked. "The enemies that Ivo told me about?"

"Yeah. Stay close, and quiet." Isabella said. They both rush through the grass and made it to the area where they found a park. There is a table filled with food and drinks, and there are mobians around. "Someone's having a party." Isabella said. "See look. There's the blue blur over there." Maria came by to see Sonic laughing with the yellow fox and the chipmunk who has long red hair. There is a pink hedgehog in a red dress, a red echidna, and a couple that is a coyote and a rabbit. Maria didn't see the bad in those mobians. They look too friendly. She watches the blue hedgehog taking a bite out of a chilidog.

"Bella, are you sure they're bad guys?" Maria asked. "They look friendly."

"Of course they're bad guys, twerp!" Isabella said. "Don't let the looks fool you. You don't know what's inside them." Maria looks at the radar and found no signal of the Chaos Emerald they're supposed to find.

"Let's find the emerald before we get-"

"Hello ladies." A voice greeted from behind. Isabella and Maria froze and slow turn to look up at the crocodile. "Well, who is your little friend, kitty-cat?" He asked, eyeing on the yellow hedgehog who shook a little in fear.

"Vector-" Isabella started, but Maria backed away from them and caught herself in the act as she bumped into Sonic who turned to her in confusion. The cat turned and made a face palm. "Great. Just great." She murmured.

"Okay, Bella, you are coming with us-" Vector was cut off when Isabella took out a stick taser on his side to make him collapse on the ground. She turned back to see Maria being greeted by Sonic. Isabella remains hidden and watch the scene.

"Sonic, she must be working for Eggman." The chipmunk said by looking at Maria's outfit with a look. "Who are you?"

"Uh..." Maria started.

"She doesn't look like she could harm anyone." Sonic said. "Gotta give Eggman credit for this one. She is pretty cute for a sidekick."

"Sidekick?" Maria asked.

"Kid, what's your name?" The red echidna asked. Maria looks at everyone in silent. She had to keep her guard up.

"I'm not here for trouble." She said. "I just...stumbled here by mistake."

"By mistake, huh?" The rabbit asked by coming towards her, studying her features. She began to frisk her, catching Maria off guard now.

"H-hey!" She said. "What're you doing?!" The rabbit took the radar out.

"Hmm. Looking for an emerald, ain't ya, surgah?" She asked with a smirk. The yellow fox took the radar.

"Well, it's not around here." He said. He looked up at Maria. "Tell us, are you really working for Eggman?"

"...He's...my only family left along with...my other cousin." Maria said in a quiet tone.

"Wait, you're related to Eggman and Isabella?" Sonic asked. "Geez, how many Robotniks are there? Most of them are from...decades ago." Maria isn't sure if she could tell him and the others that she is the Maria Robotnik from 50 years ago. She can't betray her family. But, in her heart, it tells her to trust Sonic. "Tell us your name, kid. And we will tell you ours." Sonic said.

"Well, I know who you are." Maria said. "You're Sonic." The blue hedgehog smirked.

"That's my name. Don't you wear it out."

"Name please." The chipmunk said.

"...I'm..." Before the yellow hedgehog could tell them, a smoke bomb appears on the ground. It's so thick, no one is seen. Maria can hear Sonic and the others coughing, and she was dragged away by Isabella. They both rush out of the park to return to the woods. Maria looked back to see no sign of them trying to follow.

"Save you for that one, twerp." Isabella said by pulling her cousin behind the tree. "Do not tell them your name! They know too much about us!"

"So, they know who I am?"

"Of course. Look, if you run into trouble, just make up a fake name. Maybe...you should have a code name." Isabella said with smirk. "A code name for our topside."

"Umm, what should I call myself instead of Maria Robotnik then?" Maria asked.

"Hmm. I was thinking of calling you like 'Blondie' or 'Cry Baby', but you can think of something good." Isabella said with a chuckle. Maria blushed a little at the names. "While you're thinking, we should search elsewhere. Sonic and others might be looking for us by now. Even you." The cat said by walking away as the yellow hedgehog follows her.

"Do you have a code name?"

"Me? Well, no." Isabella replied. "You need one. Think of a name that suits you is all. Shouldn't be that hard."

"I'll think of something." Maria said. "But, before we escaped, Sonic...really reminds me of-"

"Shadow? Yeah, I heard."

"Well, the looks except the color, but...the way Sonic acts is...like my old friend, Mardic Flynn." Maria said. Isabella stopped after hearing the name of a boy she knew shortly decades ago. "Pretty much Sonic has two of my friends inside him. Still, I wish they are here with me right now." Maria continued. "When Ivo told me that Shadow is dead, I didn't want to believe it at first, but...it was true. My best friend is gone." She looks down at the grass with her eyes shut, holding back her tears. "You may laugh at me right now, but...I don't care. Before Shadow was launched down to Earth, I told him...I love him." Isabella turned to her in silent. Maria came by the tree to touch the bark. "He was always there for me. He saved me a few times, and then...I saved him from being taken away from those GUN soldiers."

"Did you really mean it, Maria?" Isabella asked. "Did you...really love him? Is it friendship love? Or...are you in love with him?" Maria opened her eyes to turn to the cat. "You were human then, and you loved him? An Ultimate Life Form can't be in love with someone. I mean, Shadow could possibly can, but still..."

"I love him like he is my family. But the other part of me loves him more...like he could be my soul mate." Maria said. "I guess I'm being too silly. I just love him, and I always will." Isabella lowered her ears a little. She doesn't know why, but...she feels terrible. Maria was fooled by this lie and unaware that Shadow is alive the whole time. If Maria finds out, she will leave the base to be a new member of Sonic's team, and part of the GUN Headquarters with Shadow.

"Come on. Let's continue the search of the emerald before the enemies finds us." Isabella said, returning to the main subject. Maria followed her cousin in silent. After they are gone, a pair of green eyes watched from the shadows. They are set on the yellow hedgehog.

"Hmm..."

* * *

><p>The young yellow fox with twin tails is scanning a radar that had fingerprints on it to find out who the yellow hedgehog is. Behind him is Sonic, a purple walrus, and a chipmunk who wanted to hear the match. The fox has a laptop up to see the fingerprint on screen and it is processing to find a yellow hedgehog's identity.<p>

"I don't know why, but I think she's not a bad guy." Sonic said. "Sure, she wears the Eggman suit like Isabella does, but...the girl seems more innocent."

"Don't let that fool you, Sonic." A chipmunk warned. "Good thing that Rotor and Tails made this to find the match of the fingerprints. It may take a while, but we will find out who that girl is."

"Sally, sometimes people can stick to their true side." Sonic said. "She could be some spy to find out what that egghead is really up to and stuff." They all hear a beeping sound. Tails brought up an image of a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. The name is on the screen next to the image. Maria Robotnik.

"...What?" Sally wondered in shock.

"Who is she?" Rotor asked.

"Tails, you sure this thing works?" Sonic asked. Tails scans again. After a few seconds, same image with the same name. "But, this girl...it can't be possible!"

"The yellow hedgehog can't be her...can she?" Sally asked. "Maria Robotnik from 50 years ago...is dead!"

"Wait a moment." Rotor spoke. The three mobians turned to him. "Dr. Eggman brought back his sister a year ago, remember? So, Isabella has a form a cat. Her soul was in that body that isn't hers."

"So, you're saying that Eggman brought this kid back to life?" Tails asked.

"When you see her, does she still look almost the same as she looks back then?" Rotor asked. Sonic turned back to the screen, and he thought back of seeing the yellow hedgehog not too long ago. They do both look alike.

"Blue eyes, gold hair..." Sonic says. "All the same. But, if this yellow hedgehog is Maria for sure, we have to hear that from her and scan her. She is a hedgehog after all."

"We can't sneak in the base just to kidnap her. We'll see her again once she is out with either Eggman or Isabella." Sally said.

"Yeah. Let's hope she's not a slippery one either." Tails said. Sonic chuckled.

"She can't get past me. I'm a fastest hedgehog around, remember?" He says with a wink. "Once I see her, I will be very smooth." He said by brushing his spikes. Sally rolled his eyes at him.


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 3: Allies?***

* * *

><p>Out in the lab where the Freedom Fighters are good friends with the old man in his 60s living in Station Square, is looking at the photo of Maria Robotnik from decades ago up on the ARK after Sonic and Sally explained to him that they ran into the yellow hedgehog who happens to her. The professor puts down his glasses and looks at the mobians.<p>

"So, you scan the fingerprints of this hedgehog, and it belongs to the girl who's supposed to be dead on the ARK years ago." He said. "Where is the hedgehog now?"

"We don't know. She could be at the base of Eggman." Sally said. "We will have to hear her story to see if she really is Maria Robotnik from the ARK."

"Professor Marker, do you think it's best if we bring her to you to study her?" Tails asked. "I mean, like check her DNA, and things about her."

"I suppose. But if she is very capable of trusting you all, then bring her to me." The man said. "Thank you for informing me this."

"No problem! See you later!" Sonic said as he rush out the door. Tails and Sally followed him out of the lab. They are outside of the lab and Sonic turned to Tails. "How are we gonna get that girl out of the base? I don't want to kidnap her." He asked.

"No." Tails said. "Maybe one of us will just go to the base, find her and just talk to her. We don't want to scare her."

"Right." Sally said. "But, who is going to do that?" Sonic made a grin.

* * *

><p>A young squirrelchipmunk girl with brown hair with a little red in it running down the fields with a young coyote boy with blonde hair. The girl is only 5 years old, and she is a princess of the castle in Mobius. The 4 year old coyote caught up with the girl as they made it up to the grassy fields to see the huge view of the forest and see Station Square far away from them across the ocean.

"Alexis, you sure it's safe around here?" The coyote boy asks, catching his breath.

"Of course it's safe, Jacque." The princess said looking back to see the view of the city and the castle of Mobius. "As long as we're on sight of this home, we're okay."

"That is what you think, children." A voice spoke from behind. A shadow was over them to make them turn to see a black cat with a white streak in her hair. Alexis and Jacque backed away a bit, but the cat went around them, chuckling. "Young children shouldn't be alone. Your parents must be worried sick." She said.

"Widow..." Jacque spoke.

"That's my name." The cat said. "Don't be afraid, kids. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to look for an emerald that's been around here. You don't happen to see it around, do you?" The kids quickly shook their heads in respond. Widow crossed her arms. "Such a shame. But thank you. Nice seeing you children. I must run and continue to look for the emerald. Tell your family I said hello." She walked away down to the woods. Alexis sighed in relief.

"That was close." She said.

"We should head back home." Jacque said. "Before the cat could come back to scare us even more." Alexis nodded in agreement. They both rush down back to the city to return to the castle. But, something caught Alexis's eye. On the grass, there is a white Chaos Emerald. She was about to pick it up until she saw feet in front of her. She looked up and gasped. Isabella smirked at the girl and picked up the emerald. Alexis notice the yellow hedgehog behind the orange cat.

"We found it, cousin." Isabella said to Maria. "Thank god that black cat didn't get to it first, huh?" She then looked down at Alexis who backed away, but Isabella stomp her foot down to make her jump. Jacque watched in fear. If he runs, the cat will just catch him. "You're the king's daughter, right? Alexis Acorn, isn't it?" Isabella asked.

"Yes." The girl replied.

"Uh, Bella..." Maria started.

"See that castle there?" Isabella asked, pointing at Mobius. Maria looked over. "Castle of Acorn. King Elias and Queen Megan Acorn rule this part of the planet, Maria. We've been fighting those Freedom Fighters for quite some time."

"Like...Sonic and the others I met before?" Maria asked.

"Yep. Now, let's mess with these little brats here." Isabella said by coming towards the innocent children, but Maria came in front of her cousin with a look.

"I thought we're here for the emerald, Bella." She said. "We can't bully these kids. They haven't done anything wrong."

"They are our enemies, Maria!" Isabella exclaimed with a look. "Whose side are you on?" Maria didn't say a word to her. She turned back to Alexis who gave her sad eyes. Maria turned back to her cousin.

"Our mission is to find the emerald. That's what Ivo said before." Maria said. "I did not come out here looking for trouble." Isabella made a sigh.

"...You're no fun at all." She said by turning away. "Let's just return to the base." Maria turned back to the kids with a smile. Alexis stood up, twiddling her fingers.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." She said by kneeling down. "My cousin is just trouble, that's all."

"...You're Bella's cousin? And Dr. Eggman's cousin?" Alexis asked. "You're our new enemy?"

"...Well, you all don't seem so bad looking." Maria said by standing up. "I don't know much about this world. It's my dream to come here to this planet ever since I was little. But, I guess I have other things to worry about in this world now." Jacque came up to Maria with his hand out.

"Your name is Maria, right? I'm Jacque D'Coolette." The coyote boy introduced. "And this is Princess Alexis."

"...Yes. I am Maria. Nice to meet you both." Maria said by shaking the boy's hand. She looks at Alexis who curtsied to her. "I never thought there is a castle in this part. I wish I could see it someday." Maria said by looking at the castle and the city of Mobius.

"Maria!" Isabella called. Maria turned back to see her cousin waiting by the woods with a impatient look. "We have to go! Don't talk to our enemies!"

"Coming!" Maria called. She turned back to the kids. "I...have to go now. But, nice meeting you both."

"Can you visit sometime?" Jacque asked.

"...I...I don't know. Maybe." Maria replied. "Goodbye!" She ran down the fields as the two children watched in silent. The yellow hedgehog caught up with the orange cat in the woods. On the other side, Widow watched the whole thing. She may have lost the emerald, but she did witness that Maria has returned as a hedgehog. Now this is even more interesting. The black cat began to smirk as ideas form in her mind.

"So, Maria Robotnik has returned. I doubt that Shadow knew about it, but...perhaps I could have him hunt down Maria like she is a criminal. Oh, this will be fun." She chuckled as she disappeared in the woods.

* * *

><p>At the base, Isabella and Maria gave their cousin the emerald they have found. Maria told them and the robot assistants that she will be resting in her room since it's been a long day for her. As Maria got into her room, she collapse on the bed and face the ceiling. She started to think. She met some of the Freedom Fighters, and the two children that belong to them. She doesn't know why she had this feeling that she must trust those mobians than her relatives. What is she gonna say to Eggman? She'll quit to join the Freedom Fighters if they accept her? No. She couldn't. Her heart was telling her not to trust Eggman, trust the ones who protect the world.<br>Before she could drift off to sleep, she hears a knock on the window. She opened her eyes and see a familiar face. A grinning blue hedgehog.

"...Sonic?" Maria wondered and opened the window and Sonic jumped in the room. He brush his spikes. "...How did you get here?"

"Ah, I can sneak in egghead's base if I have to." Sonic replied by looking at her. "So, I came in...for you." Maria blinked a few times. "I know who you are, Maria Robotnik." Sonic said. Maria darted her eyes around. He found out who she is. Now her cover is blown. No more lies.

"How do you know?"

"Well, you left this device to find a Chaos Emerald, and Tails and Rotor were scanning your prints from the device." Sonic replied. "But, you're not in trouble. Unless...you prove to me that you really are related to Eggman and that cat." Maria sighed in defeat and sat on her bed.

"You got me. I am Maria Robotnik. I was raised on the Space Colony ARK that my grandfather runs." Maria said. "Now that I am here on Earth, I feel happy, but...noy quite. I have to stay in this base because...you are my enemy. Ivo told me about you and everyone."

"Whatever he is telling you is not true, kid." Sonic said, raising a brow. "Eggman is the one you should be against. He's the one who wanted to conquer the world. We Freedom Fighters are the good guys, not the bad ones. When I saw you, you look too friendly and cute to be a evil hedgehog." Maria blushed a little. "Look, the point is that you shouldn't believe what Eggman is telling you. If I were you, I'd take the emerald away from him. He uses Chaos Emeralds for his creations, for evil, for everything. He never stops trying to rule the world." Sonic said.

"He's the one who woke me up from the long sleep." Maria told him. "He and Isabella are my only family members left. I don't want to be alone."

"You're never alone. Listen, Maria, if you want to stay here, that's fine. But, you will change your mind. I will come back for you if you have second thoughts of staying here." Sonic said seriously. "My friends will be your friends. Like family. We will all work together. They will love you. Even the Acorns will love to have you on their side." Sonic then form a smile. "Even a little princess told me that you stood up for her and Jacque near the city. You didn't try to mess with them like that crazy cat did. You told that cat off. And that is good."

"I don't want to hurt or be mean to anybody." Maria said. "If...what you said is true about my cousin, then...let me ask you this."

"Shoot. I'm all ears, kid." Sonic said by crossing his arm, listening to the yellow hedgehog.

"Ivo told me that Shadow is dead." Maria said in a low voice. "Is that...true?" Sonic lowered his arms, staring at the hedgehog.

"Wow. Eggman really got you, didn't he?" He asked. Maria stood up from the bed. "Shadow's still around. He never dies."

"He's alive?!" Maria asked. She took his hands. "Shadow is alive right now?!"

"Yes!"

"Oh my god..." Maria releases him and form a smile and tears are forming in her eyes. "Shadow...he's...he's alive...thank god." Sonic smiled at her.

"So, what do you say? Will you be on our side so you can see Shadow? Or be trapped here?" He asked. Maria turned back to the door, then back at Sonic who was by the window. Sonic sticks out his hand, waiting for her to take it. "Come with me." He said. "There is a big world out there waiting for you. Shadow is waiting for you." Maria is silent for a moment. Footsteps can be heard outside the door. The yellow hedgehog turned back to Sonic and took his hand. She made a decision.


End file.
